The conventional toilet when flushed discharges approximately between 1.6 and 5 gallons of water into tile toilet bowl to flush and wash the contents down the sewer. Recently, consistent with the recognition of the need for water conservation, toilets have been provided which utilize less volume of water by incorporating devices such as valves which achieve negative buoyancy and close prior to the discharge of the entire contents of the toilet tank, thus saving water. Nevertheless, even with such lower water consumption devices, the normal flush will discharge over one gallon of water per flush. While this quantity of water may be necessary for flushing some materials such as fecal matter and paper, this quantity of water is in excess of that normally required for proper flushing of urine.
Apart from the problem of water conservation, the conventional toilet design does not provide the convenience and expediency of a urinal. It is not uncommon that at public events, long lines form at the rest room, particularly women's rest rooms because women's rest rooms do not provide urinals of the type generally found in men's rest rooms.